


bent for you

by merrymelody



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/merrymelody





	bent for you




End file.
